harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Auror
Cavalier One is their any specific reason that you keep moving the picture of Harry Potter to the left side of the page from the right side were I placed it when I completely re-wrote this article. I have moved it back to the right several times because on the left side it causes the list of Aurors to be scattered. -JayLupin38 :JayLupin38, yes there is. The original placement causes a huge gap in the Auror list, a blank white space that is unsightly. By shifting it to the left, the gap is closed, although, as you point out, the list becomes scattered. However, the result looks a lot better, in my opinion, than having a white space in the middle of the list. I tried resizing the Harry thumbnail to fit it on the right, but the results were unsatisfactory. Another way to possibly solve the problem is to move the Moody picture to elsewhere in the article to stop any image conflict on the right hand side. Hope that helps. - Cavalier One 16:03, 18 August 2007 (UTC) :The problem with that was on my desktop (a mac that runs safari) and laptop (which runs firefox) that gap you speak of does not appear. I just checked the article through internet explorer and have seen the gap. I have just fixed th problem on all three applications.-JayLupin38 ::Ah. I only run Internet Explorer so the gap kept bothering me, and the usual policy I've come across on other wikis is to remove the gap, possibly at the expense of article neatness. Sorry if I came across as a little nit-picky! I realise it must have been annoying. Nice compromise on the image placement, and good work on the article. - Cavalier One 18:28, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Subjects needed to become an Auror It says that you need Potions to become an Auror yet Neville never took Potions in the Sixth Year. Should this be mentioned somewhere? Solar Dragon 17:18, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Under Kingsley, all participants of the Battle of Hogwarts were allowed to become Aurors if they wanted.--Rodolphus 17:25, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Rodolphus is correct. Rowling revealed this during the PotterCast Interview. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 04:06, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :If I read that interview well enough, I don't see anywhere that Neville became an Auror. To be specifific, J.K.R speaks about Neville, then mentions Harry in comparison : " Yeah, Harry had the scar and arguably, Harry had an edge more talent because Harry-- he has an extraordinary instinct for the right thing to do. He's just got the right instinct, and that's what would make him, in due course, a phenomenal Auror. But Neville was, I think, amazing in the final battle, and proved himself a hundred times over worthy of being a Gryffindor, his parents' son ..." :To me, she's saying quite the opposite, there. She's saying that Neville turned out very well from almost a squib to a hero in the final battle, but not more than this. To me, there are absolutely no canon evidence whatsoever that Neville ever became an Auror. Don Silk (talk) 20:29, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Proudfoot and Savage How do we know that Proudfoot and Savage are dead? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:14, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :This information was erroneous. The only time Proudfoot and Savage are mentioned is in ''Half-Blood Prince, Ch. 8, where Tonks tells Harry that they have been stationed in Hogsmeade along with her and Dawlish. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 02:20, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Picture Is it just me or is that a picture of the Atrium of the ministry of magic, not the auror office? Mando Warrior 15:19, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :You're correct. I've removed the picture from the article. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 04:23, 15 August 2009 (UTC) potter how did harry become an auror or even the head? -- Joe (talk) 13:47, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Harry Potter#Later Life. Also, http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2007/0730-bloomsbury-chat.html - Nick O'Demus 16:31, 19 August 2009 (UTC) How do we know that Neville became an Auror? --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 19:43, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Jo Rowling told in an interview. Harry granger 21:22, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Required Subjects In Order of the Pheonix chapter Careers Advice, McGonagall does say that a minimum of 5 N.E.W.Ts are necessary, and the subjects mentioned were Potions, D.A.D.A, Transfiguration and Charms. She doesn't mention Herbology, so why didn't Harry take Care of Magical Creatures, lying that they couldn't fit into their time tables (when they had 3 periods free each day) ? [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'''I am the God of Pokemon!!!!!!]] 14:32, July 6, 2011 (UTC) In the article Auror the lesson Herbology is mentioned. When this is the fifth of the N.E.W.T.s, then he could not give it up. But I also ask me: For what does an auror need the lesson Care of Magical Creatures? He doesn't want to be dragonologist like Charlie Weasley or zoologist like Newt Scamander. Harry granger 18:37, July 6, 2011 (UTC) HAving them learn either Herbology or Care as their preferences lead them to choose is a clever idea.... after all they might find themselves investigating illegal/forbidden substances or animals in the run of their job. How can they know that a breeder is doing something illegal if they can't say that his cats are kneazels and his dogs crups because he didn't take COMC or how would they know which potion ingredients are black market stuff when they don't know their herbs...? I know. Much of that stuff could be learned in the course of Auror training, but that' also true for Defence, Charms or any of the other mandatory subjects. On the other hand it might also be that the fifth subject does not really need to be anything specific and it's just there to show they can undertake more effort than absolutely necessary by taking a not prescribed fifth course and receiving five good grades in these subjects... (a bit like employers like to see mentions of extracurricular activities on applicant documentation as proof of the will to invest yourself and work on stuff not directly needed for passing school). Then it might have been anything from Ancient Runes to Muggle studies (while it is NOT a demanding subject it IS the only way most absolvees of Potion NEWTs (purebloods) in Britain would have known about the other ninetysomething percent of the island... and despite any lackings in the subject or teaching of it aurors can't be total strangers to the muggle world) 14:28, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Etymology-schmology I can't help thinking that the bit about the etymology is hogwash. while it is true that "aural" is the correct word for subjects regarding to the ear (like earwax) the noun for a person hearing stuff is not Auror but Auditor. It might be that Rowling WANTED to say it right but did not hit the correct word like with some spells, but that would need confirmation, wouldn't it? If this article is going to use guesswork to fill in the missing information on `the reason for calling the law enforcement personnel "aurors" the analogy golden to copper badge thus going from "Copper" to "Auror" is at least as good as the "hearing information" idea. And Bobby is not the only british slang term for a policeperson... -- 14:11, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Aurors before Voldemort? Aurors... Did they exist prior to the Wizarding Wars with Voldemort? I assume so, with wizards such as Grindewald and whatnot, but this page has nothing about that.... Like, during young Tom Riddle's time, would Aurors have been a chosen Ccareer field? I feel like I am having a little stupid moment... >~< Caramel Macchiato 4 the Dark Lord (talk) 20:06, June 16, 2014 (UTC) UK and USA Aurors? What do we do with this page? Now that we have the confirmation that MACUSA has also Aurors, should we rewrite this page? It only talks about the UK Aurors :/ Lady Junky 19:38, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :Nothing drastic, merely adding a note that the "Auror" post is not exclusive to the British Government. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:19, November 6, 2015 (UTC) ::I edited the page to reflect what we know exactly. What do you think? :) Lady Junky 23:00, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Auror definition I think we should discuss wether or not Aurors should be soely defined by the British Auror's task of capturing Dark Witches and Wizards. In the 1920's USA when the Wizard/No-Maj relations were at their worst, and seemingly a bigger problem than Dark Magic. Percival Graves are assigned to hunt down and apprehend Newt Scamander after some of his creatures escapes. Scamander is not a dark wizard, leading me to believe that British Aurors are labeled 'Dark Wizard catchers' because that is what they do in the UK. In America, the Second Salemers is the biggest trouble at the time, and when Newt poses a threat to the security of the American wizarding community by unintentionally breaching the International Statute of Secrecy, the President sends Aurors after him. (Namely Percival Graves, although presumably he led the hunt, rather than being alone). This leads me to think that every magical government employing Aurors use them to combat the biggest cirme-related threats that wizarding government is up against. In UK, its Dark Magic, in USA, its the Second Salemers. Ninclow (talk) 00:55, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Image of Auror fighting against fire? I don't think the image labelled “The Tonks” has anything to do with her. Could somebody provide a minute / second mark in the HBP movie? It looks to me more like Dumbledor fighting with fire inside of the Crystal Cave. Mcepl (talk) 23:23, January 12, 2017 (UTC) :This is during the Burning of the Burrow in (Chapter 17 on the DVD apparently). --Ironyak1 (talk) 23:31, January 12, 2017 (UTC) :: You can watch the scene here. It is under the section Media. The exact minute is 1:22/1:23. Kates39 (talk) 23:36, January 12, 2017 (UTC)